


Now or Never

by ItsYaBoiOddball



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Detectives, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Falling In Love, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gen, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Being Awesome, Hope, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Sassy Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Swearing, Worried Hank Anderson, dark cases
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYaBoiOddball/pseuds/ItsYaBoiOddball
Summary: Connor and Gavin never got along, not after the peaceful revolution, not after laws started changing, and not after Gavin started to even get along with the other androids. A wounded egotistical man and a prideful naïve android didn't mix well, but they would find they didn't have much of a choice but to get over it when they get assigned a case together and have to work longer together on it then initially thought.The case threatens to bring the ever teetering relationship between humans and androids come crashing down as more cases of dead humans pop up and an extremist terroristic group rises seeking the destruction of all androids.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo, Hank Anderson/Original Female Character(s), Other background - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! :)

** GAVIN OCTOBER 1 ** ** ST ** ** 8:00PM 2039: **

“How’ve you been feeling this week? Tell me your highs and lows.” 

The experienced man asked, a pleasant tilt of his head at Gavin. Gavin smiled back a little, this was still new.

“it was fine...” he received a  look, he knew it wasn’t enough but it was still tricky. “All the cases are going well that I worked on this week. Except one... it’s a bit uh... its darker  then the other ones I’ve helped with.” shuffling slightly he continued. This man, his therapist, worked specifically with those in law enforcement. He’s heard it all most likely, so there wasn’t a need to not say anything... somehow that never helped. 

“What was it? Take your time.”

“ Its uh, well there’s been an odd group coming around, a stupid name too. They call themselves the DAA, destroy all androids.” He scoffed lightly at the mere idea of them. He wasn’t a fan himself, but his hatred didn’t run that deeply. “They have kidnapped, tortured, and killed 10 androids that we know of.” 

“ Thats , terrible. I would  imagne they aren’t an easy to find group?” 

“No, they cover there tricks rather well despite what they're doing... I don’t know if you’ve seen anything on the news about it?” 

“They are the ones filming it and streaming it on the dark web correct?” 

“Yeah, absolute scum.” Gavin says, brows furrowing at the videos he remembered. 

He had gotten a piece of the case 4 weeks ago, it was the first time he saw the video, and the first time he realized that androids weren’t as much the problem as he’d convinced himself they would be. 

“If you don’t mind my asking Gavin, I know you struggled in your understanding of android life, has that changed at all with this case or anything in general?” he asked  calmly , yet it was like he read his mind. 

“Well yeah. I work with androids every  day, they suck just as equally as everyone else” he laughed darkly making the man raise his brow. They talked about using humor as a shield or something... “They’re fine, I just find I don’t get along with one guy in particular...”

“Ah, is it the one you said knocked you out after you pointed a gun at him? Connor?” He asked a small smirk making Gavin roll his eyes and cross his arms. 

“Yeah that guy.” the man across from him hummed thoughtfully.

“And is the reason you don’t get along because of that incident you think or something else?” Gavin shrugged brushing a hand over his head before folding it back again. 

“I mean, that doesn’t help... I know my ego was damaged a bit that’s for sure” he half joked this time earning a smile from the man “but he’s also just so... difficult! He’s so uptight and rigid! The pricks just a jerk.” He mumbled and yet again the man  nodded along . 

“Well, I know it might be hard but have you tried apologizing to him? It sounds like you guys didn’t start off well, you could help your situation if you tried that.” He said and Gavin just shrugged, sure he wanted to be less of an asshole but apologizing to Connor? The tin can? Plastic prick who ruined his pride and knocked him out cold? No fuckin’ way. Not so soon. He was not ready for that. 

“I don’t know” he said instead. 

“Well, we can get back to that, but I think you should try. It doesn’t make you weak to apologize Gavin, remember that.” He looked Gavin right in the eye and Gavin smiled lightly for a half a second. 

“I know Al, I know.” he replied simply as they continued finishing the session. 

** CONNOR OCTOBER 1 ** ** ST ** ** 7:00PM 2039: **

“Hank, it’s alright. I’ll just be a mile away. At my top speed I can make that in 4 minute ** s.” ** Connor couldn’t help the small smile on his own face at Hank’s worry. 

“Yeah, I know. It’s just going to be weird you not being here anymore. Besides... Sumo’s really going to miss you!” He added a playful smirk which Connor returned. 

“Well I'll visit to make sure he gets a walk every day. Besides I feel ad to continually intrude on you and your new girlfriend.” Hank chuckled a little  embarrassed scratching his neck. 

“Yeah well, it’ll be nice to do whatever we want around the house I guess without you walking on in the middle of it.” He joked. 

“Indeed, it’ll make intercourse for you two 80% more enjoya-” Hank shoved a hand on Connor’s mouth to keep him from finishing that sentence. 

“Connor, you don’t need to tell me about... that.” he groaned lightly “But were those... real statistics?” 

“No, just an estimation based on my experience.” Connor replied making Hank nod. “Anyway, I should get going, I don’t want to make my new roommate wait!” Connor smiled. 

He was going to be living on his own from now on. He enjoyed Hanks company a lot. He didn’t fully want to leave, but based on conversation he’s had with fellow friends/ colleagues it might be for the best. Although he was definitely coming at least once a day to check on Sumo, he was going to miss him a lot. 

“Okay, but remember your always able to come back here alright?” Connor’s smile faded slightly but he revived it to keep up the appearance of being alright with this.

After all change is good for growth, and building character according to the Kalvin and Hubbs comic he had read. A gift from hank he would keep with him, he found the humor at first confusing, but later found out it was a child with a wild imagination and he pretended to have a living black panther follow him around everywhere, it was an unusual study of friendship but he found it fun. He nodded, 

“I know Hank, thank you for helping me.” He said offering his hand to shake. Hank scoffed pulling in Connor into a tight hug.

“Stupid kid, don’t just shake my hand after all this time!” He scolded lightly and Connor felt something... strange... he felt warmed yet sad. 

“Of course, that was dumb” 

“I love you son” Hank sighed gripping tightly to Connor and realizing to get a good look at Connor who seemed a bit sad. He wouldn’t mention the fact that he saw his LED turn a dark yellow and stay that way despite his smile. He always waited for Connor to tell him when he was ready to talk. 

“I love you too Hank.” 

And with that he was gone, headed to his new home. A feeling of frustration and sadness filled him and he covered his LED with a hat so he could ignore the yellow he could see now, he hoped Hank didn’t notice. 

**Author's Note:**

> A short first chapter, just introductions which I hope was still enjoyable! :D Longer chapter coming next time
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments, this chapter isn't the most exciting (lol) but I hope it wasn't to shabby! :)


End file.
